


New World

by NekoDemon37



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Strong Language, Supernatural - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Winchester!Reader - Freeform, no actual rape, reader is the middle winchester child, talk of abuse and sexual abuse, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: Rewrite of The Walking Dead. [Y/n] is the middle Winchester child and some characters that died don't die here. Chapters with an * will have strong sexual content. Chapters with an ~ will have strong violence. Chapters with an ^ will have more than just an allusion to or mention of assault (sexual assault included)Each chapter will have their own warnings at the beginning of the fic. Read at your own risk, under 18 please don’t interact!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

**_[Y/n]_ **

You had lost track of how many months you had been looking for your family. Two? Five? Had it been years? Time had become obsolete once the walkers came. At first, you were okay. You had your two brothers and your daughter, and that was all you needed. Then all hell broke loose one the highway. You got separated from your family and had been alone ever since. You had tried going towards Atlanta, your next stop, but once you saw it was overrun by the stupid monsters you gave it a wide berth. You didn’t want to risk anything.

Sticking to the woods, you never stayed in one place for more than two days. When you got separated, you had managed to keep your pack and knife on you and you picked up other supplies whenever you could. All in all, you had managed to get by decently by yourself. Yes, it was hard. And yes, you missed your family terribly. But you were surviving and you knew that’s what they would’ve wanted.

Then things changed when you found a little girl wandering the woods alone. She was stumbling away from one of the dead, crying out for help. She couldn’t have been older than four and you leapt in to help her without a second thought. Running as fast as you could, you took out the monster and hastily looked around to see if there were any more on their way. You didn’t see any so you turned your attention over to the girl. Tears were streaming down her face and you quickly knelt down to brush them away.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” You asked her, voice gentle.

“S-Sophia.”

“Hi, Sophia. I’m [y/n]. Where’s your mom?”

“I don’t know. I’m lost!” Sophia started crying again and she launched herself into your arms. You held her close, trying to calm her down.

“I’ll help you find your mom, sweetheart. Don’t worry.”

\---

A week later, you walked out of the woods and came across a highway. Carefully and cautiously, you approached the road. None of the dead were in sight but you kept your guard up as you checked the cars for anything useful. There were some warmer clothes you found that luckily fit you and Sophia, some unspoiled food, and a water truck _full_ of water. After replenishing your supplies, you headed towards the forest on the other side.

After roaming for almost a whole day and taking out a few of the dead, you came face to face with a random man. Instincts kicking in, you dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from underneath him. Straddling his waist, you held your knife at his throat, giving him no way out unless he hurt himself.

“Who are you?” You asked, not wavering for a second.

“I could ask ya tha same thing.” His eyes narrowed and he shifted slightly. “What’re ya doin’ in this forest? This is private property.”

“Just passing through. Don’t want any trouble.”

You could tell he was about to speak but then Sophia spoke up from her hiding place.

“Daryl?”

Daryl’s head whipped over to see Sophia and his jaw dropped open.

“Sophia?”

“You two know each other?” You asked, not letting up on him.

“We do. A herd separated us. I’ve been lookin’ for her since then.”

You glanced at Sophia and she nodded. Reluctantly, you removed your knife from his neck and got up. Daryl sat up and let out an oof as Sophia barreled into him.

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s getcha back ta your mama,” Daryl said. He looked at you.

“Can ya use that?” He asked, looking at your knife.

“Yes. Why?”

“There’s a group I’m a part of. We could use someone who knows how ta defend themselves like that.”

You looked at him suspiciously. “Why should I join you? I’ve gotten by perfectly fine on my own.”

“Ya don’t gotta,” the man scoffed. “But it’s a safe place. And I’m pretty sure Carol’s gonna want ta thank ya for savin’ her daughter.”

“[Y/n], come with us!”

You mulled it over in your head. He could be lying and luring you into a trap, but he could also be telling the truth. Biting your lip, you decided to go with him. If it wasn’t a safe place, you’d be able to get out before something happened and if it was, then you hit the jackpot.

“Fine. Lead the way.”

\---

It was almost sundown when you got to the farm. It looked safe enough, but you were still wary. Your senses felt like they were on fire and you were very tense. It only got worse when you saw people running towards you and the man. Then, you noticed who it was.

Standing rigid, your breathing picked up and you couldn’t move. It was only when one of them called out did you move, running as fast as you could.

“[Y/n]!” Sam yelled. His long legs were going almost comically fast and he crashed into you, silent sobs wracking his body. Another body hit yours and you saw that it was Dean.

“Oh my god, you’re alive,” Sam breathed, hugging you. You sobbed and hung on to them as tightly as you could.

“I thought you died,” Dean said, pulling you into his arms.

“I thought I’d never see you guys again,” you cried. Eyes widening, you pushed them both back. “Adeline! Is Ada alright?!”

“Ada’s fine, [y/n]. She’s with the rest of the group.” Dean kissed the top of your head and led you towards some tents. “C’mon, let’s go see her.”

Your brothers never left your side and didn’t let you get too far from them either. A woman came up to you too, and you saw that she was holding Adeline’s hand.

Adeline yelled happily when she saw you. She ran towards you and you scooped her up, tears falling down your face as you held your daughter close.

“Oh thank god you’re alright,” you said, not letting go of your daughter. Your brothers were still hovering and you looked up at them before pulling them close as well.

“Thank you for taking care of her,” you said to the woman. “I’m [y/n]”

“Lori. Now let’s get some food in you and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the group.”

She walked away and Sam put his hand on your shoulder, leading you to a little camp of tents. The rest of their group was there and you gave them a small wave.

“I’m [y/n], Sam and Dean’s sister. Nice to meet y’all.”

You were introduced to the majority of the group and they took to you immediately. Carol was over the moon about her daughter being back and she pulled you into a hug while thanking you over and over again. Adeline never let you put her down and your brothers were hesitant to let you out of their sight. You didn’t mind in the slightest. You were just happy to see your family alive and safe.

\---

Soon, it was nighttime and you were sitting around the fire, Adeline in your lap and your brothers on either side of you. You had a belly full of food and it was making you sleepy. Before you could nod off, Dean helped you move a sleeping Adeline into the tent. Once she was tucked in, you laid down next to her. You had a feeling you wouldn’t be leaving her side for a while.

“Get some sleep, [y/n],” Dean said to you. “I bet you haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in a while.”

“You’re not wrong,” you said with a small laugh. Looking at Dean, you smiled.

“I’ll sleep in a bit. Just wanna watch her for a minute.”

“Alright. I’ll be outside if you need me.” Dean kissed your forehead and left the tent. Laying on your side, you stroked Ada’s hair softly. She shifted and curled into you with a slight whine. Wiping away tears, you kept watch over your daughter until you fell asleep.


	2. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Strong language, mentions of rape and death (no actual rape or death)

**_ [Y/n] _ **

When you woke up the next morning, Adeline had managed to starfish in her sleep and you laughed softly, brushing her hair out of her face. You heard a groan come from behind you and you whipped around to see a sleepy Sam sitting up.

“Jesus, Sam, don’t scare me like that,” you said.

“Sorry,” Sam said with a yawn. You just shook your head and looked around.

“Where’s Dean?”

“Probably outside getting food. You know how he is in the mornings.”

“Good to know that hasn’t changed,” you said with a laugh. Sniffing the air, you smelled eggs and pancakes.

“Seems you haven’t either,” Sam teased.

“Oh hush.”

“We still have your things from before we got separated. Dean brought them into the tent last night while you were sleeping.” Sam pointed to the corner of the tent and you saw a duffel and a backpack.

“Thanks.”

“Get dressed then come get breakfast. We still have people to introduce you to.”

“Alright. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Sam gave you a smile before leaving the tent. You quickly got dressed and when you were putting on your shoes, Adeline woke up.

“Mommy!” She launched herself at you and you caught her with a grunt.

“Hey, baby,” you cooed as you picked her up. Adeline buried her face in your neck and clung to you.

“I missed you,” she said, sniffing lightly.

“Oh, baby, I missed you too.” You pressed a kiss to her hair and set her down. Wiping away her tears, you looked her in the eyes. “Why don’t you get dressed and we can go get some breakfast, yeah?”

“Okay.”

You kissed her forehead and helped her pick out an outfit for the day. Once she was all ready to go, the two of you walked out of the tent and to the campfire where breakfast was being served.

“You’re up, good!” Carol said. She came up to you with two plates full of food and handed one to you and the other to Adeline. “I was just about to see if you were awake or not.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it,” you said to her with a smile. “Do you know where my brothers are?”

“They’re over by the house, talking with Rick and Hershel.” She started walking away and you followed her to the fire.

“Hershel?”

“The owner of the farm.”

“Ah, okay. Makes sense. What are they talking about? Or is it a need to know thing?” You asked.

“Now that Sophia’s found, they’re trying to see if Hershel will let us stay on the farm.”

“I hope they do. It seems like a relatively safe place,” you said. “A place where these kids can grow up.”

“I agree. Now why don’t you two go sit down and enjoy the food. I’m sure that the others would love to get to know you better.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Carol poked Ada’s nose, making her giggle and you smile, before she walked away.

Stomach growling, you sat down and ripped into your food. Moaning quietly, you didn’t see Lori piling more food on your plate or your brothers coming out of the house. Nobody complained about you getting extra food and you jumped when you felt a hand on your head. Reaching for your knife, Lori stopped you before you could stab Dean.

“Woah, easy sweetheart. It’s just me,” Dean said.

“Sorry,” you said with a sheepish grin. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he said to you. He gave you a kiss on the forehead before sitting next to you, placing Ada on his lap. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s okay. Guess I’ve just been a bit tense.”

“How did you make it all alone?” Dale asked. “Don’t want to offend, but you’re a small little thing. All by yourself all that time?”

“It helped that I already knew how to use a gun and how to fight hand to hand with and without a knife. I already knew how to make traps and hunt so if I was successful I had something to eat. Slept in trees if there wasn’t any shelter around. I’m also light on my feet and know how to get around without being spotted.” You shrugged and shoved more food in your mouth.

“She took me down pretty easy,” Daryl said through a mouthful of food. “I didn’t even know she was there ‘til a knife was at my throat.”

“Atta girl,” Dean said with a grin.

“Thanks,” you said to Dean. To Daryl you said, “I am sorry about that. You snuck up on me and I panicked.”

“Thought I was a geek?”

“No,” you shook your head. “I knew you weren’t one of them.”

“You were worried about people?” Rick asked.

“Yeah. It was about a month ago I think. Time is a blur so I don’t remember exactly when I saw them, but there was a dad and his two daughters. Four men came along and did, uh, _things_ to the girls. They were maybe fifteen or sixteen, just kids, and made their dad watch. Didn’t even kill him. Just left afterwards. Two of them didn’t do anything but one of them looked like he wanted to.” You swallowed harshly. “Heard your footsteps and thought you were part of their group.”

“What made ya follow me?” Daryl said after a moment.

“Your voice, the tone of it. Your actions too. They would’ve started sweet-talking me, trying to lull me into a false sense of security. You didn’t do that.” Looking at him with a small smile, you turned back to your food.

“That’s awful,” Carol said quietly. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not the worst I’ve seen. But thank you.”

“You done with your food, [y/n]?” Lori asked you. You nodded and she took your plate.

“I’m gonna introduce you to Hershel,” Rick said. “C’mon.”

“Don’t leave mommy!” Adeline said as she tried to get out of Dean’s hold.

“I’ll be right back, baby. Don’t you worry.” You brushed her hair back and Adeline nodded slowly.

Sam took your plate from you and pushed you towards Rick lightly.

“Hershel is a veterinarian. He’s been helping heal any wounded. He helped save Carl, my son, and T-Dog,” Rick said as he led you to the house.

“What happened to Carl?”

“He got shot,” Rick said. “One of his men was hunting a buck and didn’t see Carl approaching it. Bullet went clean through the deer and hit Carl. He almost died but Hershel saved him.”

“Any lasting consequences?”

“Not so far. We’re still making him take it slow, but he should be alright.”

“Good.” You let out a sigh and Rick opened the door to the house.

“After you.”

\---

“Hershel, this is Sam and Dean’s sister, [y/n]. Daryl found her and Sophia in the woods while searching for Sophia yesterday.”

“It’s nice to meet you, [y/n].”

“Nice to meet you too. I heard about what you did to save that little boy’s life. And I am really grateful you’re giving my daughter a safe place to stay.”

“It was the right thing to do,” Hershel said. You shook your head.

“The worlds gone to shit, excuse my language. It might have been the right thing to do, but most men wouldn’t have done it. Whatever you need, just ask.”

“I appreciate it. Have you met my daughters yet?” You shook your head and he introduced you to Maggie and Beth.

“Patricia and Jimmy are doing some chores around the farm, but I’ll make sure to introduce you to them before dinner. For now, you can use the shower if you’d like. We have hot water, but go easy on it. Maggie, could you show her to the bathroom?”

“Yes. Follow me.”

You followed Maggie up the stairs as she led you to a bathroom.

“Feel free to use whatever shampoo and soap you’d like. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Maggie,” you said. “I do really appreciate you letting me use your hot water.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll leave you to yourself.”

“Alright.”

She left, closing the door and you started stripping with a sigh. Turning on the water, you didn’t have to wait long until it was hot. When you stepped under the water, you let out a groan of satisfaction and started washing yourself. It felt good to massage and clean your hair, not having shampooed since the world went to shit. You went as fast as you could, not wanting to use all of their hot water accidentally.

Stepping out when you were squeaky clean, you toweled off and redressed before walking out of the bathroom. It felt weird being in a house that wasn’t run down and even though you knew it was safe enough, you still wanted to get back outside.

“That was a quick shower,” Maggie said when you got to the living room.

“Didn’t want to use all the hot water. I’m known for long showers,” you said with a laugh.

“Me too. Wish I had the resources to do it again, but we gotta live with what we got. Your brothers are outside and so is Adeline,” Maggie said.

“Thanks.” Before you left, you turned to her. “I hope we can get to know each other better. You seem like a good person.”

“I was thinking the same thing. After you get settled, we can talk?”

“I’d like that.” You both smiled at each other and you walked outside. When you got to the camp, everyone was tense and you could tell that something was wrong.

“What happened?” You asked, picking Adeline up.

“Glenn just told us that the barn is full of walkers,” Carol said.

“It’s _what_?”

You walked with everyone to the barn and looked inside with Shane after handing Adeline over to Sam.

“What the fuck?” You said to yourself. Walking backwards with a shake of your head, you looked at Rick.

“You can’t tell me you’re alright with this,” Shane said to Rick. “You have Lori and Carl to think about here. There’s the girls too.”

“I’m not okay with it. But we’re guests. This isn’t our land!”

“But it’s our lives man!”

“Be quiet,” Glenn said, glancing worriedly at the barn.

“We can’t just go about our day and forget about this,” Andrea said.

“I agree. It’s too dangerous. Something could happen and it isn’t right,” you said to Rick. “I know this isn’t our land but we can’t just let this go.”

“We gotta go in there. We’ve got to make things right or we need to leave. We can go to Fort Benning.”

“We can’t leave, Shane!” Rick said.

“Why?”

“Because this is a place where these kids can grow up,” Carol said. “[Y/n] agrees with me too.”

Shane looked exasperated and shook his head.

“A place where the owner keeps walkers in his barn?”

“Look, we need to figure this out, but arguing amongst ourselves isn’t going to do any fucking good!” You said angrily. “This needs to be a calm conversation. No accusing, no yelling.”

“You just agreed with me and now you’re taking his side?” Shane said to you. “If you’re gonna do that, you should just stay quiet. Don’t need the opinion of someone who just got here.”

“I’m taking no one’s side right now. Yes, we need to deal with the walkers, but we also can’t just up and leave a safe place without talking about it rationally! And it doesn’t matter if I just got here or not, I’m here now so keep that in mind.”

“Just let me and Rick talk to Hershel,” Sam said. “Let us figure it out.”

“What are you gonna figure out?!” Shane yelled at Sam. You flinched at his booming voice but steeled yourself and shoved a finger into his chest, anger in your eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ yell at my brother like that,” you said coldly. “I don’t care if you’re angry, you don’t get to do that.”

Shane looked at you and he huffed angrily before rolling his eyes and looking away. Adeline was starting to get a little anxious and reached for you. Taking her in your arms, you tried calming her down.

“This is his land. If we clear out the barn I’m going to need to talk to him.”

“Hershel sees those things as people,” Dale said. “Sick people. His wife, stepson. People he cared about.”

“You knew?” Rick asked him.

“I talked to Hershel yesterday.”

“And you waited the night?” Shane accused.

“I thought we could survive one more night. And we did! I was waiting to say something this morning, but Glenn wanted to be the one to tell.”

“If Hershel thinks those things are alive, he’s crazy, Rick!” Shane yelled.

At that moment, the walkers started banging on the barn doors, trying to get out. You took a step back and Sam pulled you slightly behind him as you all looked warily at the barn.

“We need to take this conversation somewhere else,” you said. “If we keep arguing here, they’re going to get out and cause trouble.”

“She’s right,” Daryl said. “’Sgo back ta camp.”

Shane stormed off and the rest of the group followed close behind. You stayed at the back of the group with your brothers. Sam was silent for a minute but kept opening his mouth to say something.

“You don’t have to defend me against Shane,” he said.

“If he talks to you like that then I will. You’re right, we need to talk to Hershel about it. But he also has a point, Sam. We can’t just let this go.”

“I know. When did you get so grown up?”

“I’ve always been more grown up than you, Sammy,” you said with a laugh. You walked past them and towards camp. Sitting down, you started comforting an anxious Adeline, and Carol came up to you.

“Thank you for defending me,” she said. “You don’t even know us that well but you still did.”

“Even though I’ve never met y’all, you took care of my daughter and brothers. I’ve been on my own out there and it’s hell. A safe place is what we need right now and I’ll keep defending you even if that asshole thinks I shouldn’t.”

Carol laughed softly and pulled you close. “Thank you,” she whispered. After a second, she let go and went to the stables.

Looking around, you scanned the horizons, looking for any threats. The barn full of walkers made you super uneasy and on edge. Your hand never left your knife and you tensed when you heard someone walking up to you. Turning, you saw Dean and you relaxed a bit.

“Hey,” you said with a smile.

“How are you feeling?”

“Uneasy,” you said honestly.

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”

“Has it always been like that?” You asked Dean. “The two of them yelling at each other?”

“A little bit, yeah. But it has gotten worse.”

After a minute of silence, you looked at your brother. “Do they know about what we did before the world ended?”

“They do. The only ones that don’t are Hershel and his family. He’s a bit religious and doesn’t have the same view on walkers as we do, so we thought it might be best not to let them know just yet.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”


End file.
